Titanium
by dreamlily
Summary: What if the bullet to Jed hadn't killed him, and he was alive searching for his brother? And if the North Korean's got their hands on him, what would Matt do? 2012 version-R&R, no flames please! Rated T for possible torture later on, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just saw the remake in theater's and thought, "Wow that was so saaaaad and amazing and asddfghjkl... (incoherent babbling). My second thought was to make a fanfiction ASAP. So here it is!

* * *

"Marine's don't die, they go to hell and regroup."

* * *

Jed wasn't quite sure when he became coherent, grasping at the dark-colored floor boards he laid on. The more he struggled to force himself to his feet, further exacerbated the wound near his heart.

He should have been dead with such a fatal gun-shot, that's what his fellow Wolverines had assumed, leaving with tear-stained faces. With bullet's ricochetting against the worn apartment walls, there wasn't a chance for any of them to make certain. After all, it was Jed himself who had taught them to move on at all costs to keep fighting.

But that was far from what was on his mind as he stumbled forward, one arm wrapped around his laceration. His mind had not yet come to terms with the reality of his situation as he hobbled from room to room, only allowing for one name to escape his lips, "Matty?"

The word was followed by a dark stream of blood from his mouth, sputtering uncontrollably with a cough. To say he was in bad shape would be an understatement. Luck may have saved him from dying on the spot, but if his injuries weren't treated soon, he'd bleed out for sure.

That didn't stop Jed from staggering his way downstairs and out on to the streets, a disorient look to his expression. Every once in a while he'd stop short, leaning against a building to catch his breath.

He had to find his brother, there was too much left unsaid between them. Matty had grown stronger for sure, hardened by the situation they'd been thrusted into, but he would always be his kid brother in Jed's mind. They had made a promise to stick together, being all that one another still clung to for hope.

Jed didn't want him to think he had left him alone in the world, faded away like their parents. He couldn't leave him behind, not like six-years ago. That notion was what made him to continue pressing the last of his energy to the limit, eventually falling to the pavement in a crumbled heap.

A sane mind would have kept still, relishing in the last few moments of breath they still had. Jed couldn't do so, moaning in agony. He hated not being able to stand, how weak he must have appeared to any lone individual still in sight. It would appear ironic knowing that his phrase seemed to be, "to just rub some dirt on it", and he couldn't even manage that.

Perhaps the only blessing was the fact that no North Korean soldiers were around, although one could question if that would even matter since he was dying anyways. At least a shot to the skull would be quick, relatively painless. Anything would be better than this slow suffering.

What hurt the most was knowing, he wasn't going to make it back to the Wolverines. He would never get the chance to admit how truly proud he was of Matty, and reveal his feelings towards that red-headed bombshell, Toni.

He'd never get the chance to smile about frivolous problems over beer, never get the chance to fight for the country he'd placed all his passion towards. And that's what hurt him the most.

Jed's vision was soon swallowed by a dark haze, heart's rhythm slowing. He wondered if the Wolverines would be okay, and Matty... he had to find him. By now his brain had become muddled with repetition, the same thoughts fluttering over and over again. It was most likely the blood lost inducing this, and no way of preventing it.

Soon enough he'd be washed away into a sea of blackness, and his body would shut down for good. But being the strong-headed individual he was, he managed to hang on a few seconds longer to hear footsteps approach and crowd around him. Unintelligible voices squeezed their way into his consciousness, speaking rapidly.

At first he thought they were inhuman, but it was soon recognizable to be that of a foreign language, Koreans. He couldn't make out any of their dialogue, but they seemed to have a hint of amusement to their tone.

Only one phrase he was able to identify, spoken in broken english. "Seize him!"

He chuckled at the thought, like that would change anything. Jed promised himself he'd be seeing them in hell soon enough, rifle ready in hand.

And then he shut his eyes.

* * *

I was so sad with Jed died, leave it to me to make it worse XD I might make this into a chapter series if anyone is interested, I'll update every time after I get three reviews, I'm only inspired when you are! Hope you liked and thanks for reading!~lily


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, could you believe I wound up misplacing my flash drive with the new chapter on it? Thank you all for so much over-whelming support, since you seem to like this story I'll continue!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's from Matty's POV this time. I'll also use the end of this chapter to address your comments. Without further a-due, let's start!

* * *

"He never did get that first beer..."

* * *

"We keep on fighting, what for?" Matty smirked, a flame of determination flickering from behind his steel-blue eyes. A light wind rustled through his war-torn clothing, as he stood above a swarm of his fellow team mates, perched on a pile of metal induced rubble.

"For freedom!" They cheered back, followed by some off-hand whistling from some smart-aleck. Despite the cold gray that covered the sky, the fatigue evident in all of their expressions, there was a sense of pride like no other.

"Why?" Matty questioned once more, quickly met with a thunderous cry, "Because we're wolverines!" If not enough people were on their feet before, they certainly were now, throwing fists to the heavens.

Letting out a low chuckle, Matty climbed down from his spot and let his allies commence in celebration, whoop and hollering spreading like wildfire. Although their base was relatively small, a hallowed out building structure, their numbers were pretty impressive, running about fifty people in the group now.

It was certainly a big difference from when the Wolverines had started, a few rebel kids looking for justice. War had taught the importance of looking out for one another, how a simple rash action could wind up leaving another dead. And that sometimes, when an irreplaceable person is lost, you have to rub some dirt on it and move forward.

That was the motto which would follow Matty to his grave, whether that be next week in a regulatory raid or in many years to come, as an old man who rattled off the days of when North Korea seized the east coast.

"Drink, captain?" An elder man in his forties hiccuped, eyes red rimmed as he swung a bottle of liquor around. He was seated with a few other men, whom were also chugging down beers as if there was no tomorrow. You never knew in these uncertain times if you'd live to see the next day, and options were relatively slim.

Join the Wolverines, or die. It seemed rather harsh, but it was a truth to many. If you were not a part of the resistance, you were giving yourself up to the enemies whims, stowed away in concentration camps of sorts. There they would whittle away at souls to their last breath, and that was no way to live.

America was built on the concept of freedom, not imprisonment. The Wolverines would not stop until they made America the home for the free again, now a distant memory in many hearts.

But some liked to reminisce in the past, talking about Sunday night football and date nights. A few even carried around old trinkets that held deep connections to their old lives.

Matty knew of a man who joined a few weeks ago, dubbed "tricks" for the yo-yo he seemed inseparable from. After watching him put on a mini-show with it, he had asked what made the toy so special to him. It turned out the small plaything had been one of his baby sister's favorite things to watch. He had been teaching the five-year old before the war started, before she was shot in the head.

Yes Matty could relate to loss all to well, both his father and Jed gunned down right in front of him. Other than messages to keep strong, he didn't have any physical object to remember them by.

He often wondered if he was lucky or cursed by such, if that having something would make a difference. The constant reminder of their deaths by looking upon an item might drive him mad, hence the reason why he never accepted any liquor.

It was the last thing he and Jed had spoken about, and he couldn't bring himself to look at a bottle. He liked to think that one day, he and Jed would share a cold one in an afterlife.

"No thanks." Matty offered a thin smile, maneuvering past them as he searched for the one person he knew that could cheer him up. He was getting too lost within himself over saddening memories, and he needed a moment to clear his head.

He found her wandering a bit in the heart of the crowd, wind sweeping through her golden-toned locks. "Hey." Matty greeted a bit shyly, hands stuffed into his pockets as he approached Erica.

She turned to face him with an exuberant grin, wrapping her hands behind his neck intimately. "Hey there to you!" Their noses were practically touching, staring up into one another's eyes.

Both found a sense of warmth and care when they were together, being in the same boat. Ironically the war seemed to kindle their relationship further, from sappy teenage love to true affection. They might have lost everything else, but they still had each other.

"I love you." Matty whispered, gaining a seriousness to his expression. He was seriously unsure what he'd do without her, and preferred not to think of it, for it awakened an array of darkened thoughts in his mind that scared him.

Erica didn't need to respond, for soon enough their lips were wrapped in an embrace, pushing against each other passionately. Actions speak louder than words most of the time.

The kiss was short-lived as a familiar voice demanded, "Follow me, now." The two pulled apart, leaving Matty to stare at Toni questioningly for interrupting them. He soon noticed the look of concern on her face, distraught present in her umber orbs.

Something was wrong.

Matty gave her a nod and let her lead them to a tent, where the Wolverines main members usually met to discuss strategies. It wasn't exactly a pristine working place, but it served its purpose.

A few crates were stacked around at angles for seats as well as one or two folding chairs. A rectangular table took up most of the space in the middle, papers scattered messily across its surface. It was noted they ought to become better organized, but none of them ever got around to it.

The main noticeable feature was perhaps the tv off in the corner, a present they had received a while back from another meeting with the marines they assisted getting the communications box for. Every once in a while they'd meet to discuss updates in the war, but it was difficult with North Korea tightening its noose around the border of area they controlled. A rumor was floating about that they were starting to weaken, and that gave them hope.

Updates from the television suggested the same, but not as bluntly. They were grateful to even have the resource, even if it was rather clunky and needed batteries to operate. Beggars can't be choosers in a war.

Matty noticed Robert was positioned right near it, tapping his foot restlessly as he bit down on the tip of his thumb. Toni and the rest gathered around, watching the tv intently.

At first, Matty was unsure what he was looking at. Was it news of the war ending, a threat of another attack? It was far worse than he could imagine as he had to double take at the screen, expression turning to stone.

Erica let out a gasp of shock, uncertain like the rest of them if what they were seeing was true. But plain as day, there he was like a ghost coming back from the grave. Surrounded by Korean military officials that had ultimately hacked their way onto a television station was Jed.

And he was alive.

* * *

And there we have it, sorry for the cliffy! Now I'm sure there are questions you might have, and they will be most answered in the next few chapters.

Comment time!

**Lavender** **Rose of faith:** I'm glad you found this story enjoyable, I really like writing it! Feel free to message me any time you have a question.

**bhawksgirl: **I know exactly how you feel, after I watched the movie I was super fan gushing. And then crushed to see barely any fanfic out there, so I made one! Hopefully I'll keep up to standards.

**Doeboy: **That's what I thought too, they never checked his body so... he can still be alive in my mind X3

**jedidah:** Yes, it was such a sad movie. Every time I started getting really happy for them, something terrible happened! My feels probably would have exploded if Matty died too!

**Nerw20: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the idea! And I really, really hope they will one day make a sequel. I'd buy tickets in a heart beat!

**starlight-866: **I was acting like a spazz when Jed died, you have way better self-control than me. Then again I freak out when any amazing character dies in a movie, it's so unfair! Hooray for fanfic and the power to imagine whatever we want!

**Wolverines: **I love your username X3 and I hope you'll continue enjoying to read!

**Guest:** Yes, thanks for the idea. The pairing should be present on a low-key since I'm focusing more on brotherly bonds. There was a bit of them together in this chapter though, just for you!

**LilMizFireGirl: **I had, to I just had to! Character death just rips my heart to shreds, I'm glad you agee!

**lexischoll: **I was soooo sad! And yes Chris is definitely hot, so he couldn't be left dead! X3

**Daughter of Pluto: **Yup, that one line was stuck in my head for like ever after watching that movie! I can't say no to awesome sauce, so I hope this chapter was to your liking.

Thanks again for all of your wonderful support, to all of those who reviewed, faved, and read. Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review!


End file.
